Canterlot/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 S1E01 storybook opening Equestria landscape cropped.png|Canterlot on the mountainside in storybook style. FANMADE Twilight's home in Canterlot S1E01.png|That's a tall tower Winter Wrap Up Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Canterlot Castle in the background. The Best Night Ever Canterlot from afar S1E26.png|Canterlot bathed in the sunset. Canterlot S1E26.png|Overview of Canterlot Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|A close up view of the castle Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|A slightly different shot of it, this time with fireworks. Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|The main ponies standing at the threshold of the castle. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The drawbridge leading the castle is visible in the background. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|The hall where Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle shake the hooves of the Grand Galloping Gala guests. Fluttershy happy in the gardens S1E26.png|Fluttershy in the Canterlot garden. Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png|The hall designated for dancing. Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Quite a magnificent room. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|in the ball room S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png|The wreckage after Rainbow Dash accidentally knocks over some pillars with a heavy statue. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|The castle's hedge maze Main 6 coming in S2E01.png|Canterlot's Hall seen before in The Best Night Ever Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|This is a long corridor Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png|A view of the maze from the Main Hall Entrance to Maze s02e01.png|The entrance to Canterlot's maze Main 6 separated S2E01.png|A maze that does not seem so difficult, but it is The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E2 Canterlot.png|A different view of Canterlot S2E2 Canterlot 2.png|It seems to be levitating S2E2 Canterlot 3.png|Canterlot after being corrupted by Discord S2E2 Canterlot 4.png|A close-up of Canterlot S2E2 Canterlot 5.png|Canterlot's waterfalls can be seen Sweet and Elite Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|An view of Canterlot's exterior during the day A Canterlot street S2E9.png|A view of a Canterlot street. Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png|A Canterlot racecourse, site of the Wonderbolts Derby. Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png|An art gallery in Canterlot. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png|A Canterlot cafe. Rarity in an opera house box S2E9.png|A Canterlot opera house. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|A garden party, Octavia can be seen playing a musical instrument Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot Entrance S2E11.PNG|Canterlot entrance at winter time. Canterlot in winter s02e11.png|Light of friendship above Canterlot. Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Canterlot's theater. Family Appreciation Day Canterlot S2E12.png|Canterlot back in the day Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny in Canterlot A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png|Princess Celestia before Ponyville was created Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png|Granny and her dad showing the seeds to Celestia Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Celestia pointing the piece of land that will soon become Ponyville The Last Roundup Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The stadium where the Equestria Rodeo competition takes place. It's About Time S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png|Twilight sneaking through the streets of Canterlot Tower S2E20.png|I assume this is the tallest building in all of Canterlot S2E20 Night guards.png|Two guardians that guard the entrance in Canterlot S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png|The entrance is locked Twilight A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Outside Canterlot S2E25.png|Outside Canterlot. We see the forcefield around it. Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|Royal guards guarding railway line. Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png|Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot during the day Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|Celestia and Luna switching shifts guarding Canterlot. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|The forgotten crystal caverns beneath Canterlot Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A room, where the wedding was held. S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|A small view of the cityscape within Canterlot during the Changeling uprising S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Canterlot under Changeling occupation. Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|Chrysalis sent flying out of Canterlot. Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|Fireworks celebrating the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png|Twilight in Canterlot Twilight very sad S3E1.png|Twilight standing on her hind legs Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png|Why so sad Twilight? Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png|Twilight singing in the streets of Canterlot Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png|A view of Canterlot with Twilight in the picture The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.PNG|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looking at the beams of the restored Crystal Heart. Celestia and Luna crossing horns S3E2.PNG|Asking Luna for a praise. S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG|The royal sisters praising. Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Leaving Canterlot. The Book S3E2.PNG|The royal sisters watch the main characters depart. One Bad Apple CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Magic Duel Mysterious Pony S3E5.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Castle Creator game Canterlot Castle background 1.jpg Canterlot Castle background 2.jpg Canterlot Castle background 3.jpg Canterlot Castle background 4.jpg Canterlot Castle background 5.jpg Canterlot Castle background 6.jpg Canterlot Castle background 7.jpg Other Dave Dunnet Canterlot sketch.jpg Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png|Curio shop alley. Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png|Curio shop. Category:Location galleries